Chapter 1/Search New Zealand
(Earth, New Zealand) Typhuss, Olivia, John, and Dana search for Piper's whereabouts and to figure out why she's acting strange. Nothing damn it no one knows who Piper is or her whereabouts Dana says as she looks at Typhuss after she came back asking questions to people. What if Piper was attacked after she got off of work and someone put a alien device on her, that's what is making Piper act strange says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. You mean like what happened to Tess last week John says as he looks at both Typhuss and Olivia. He has a point Typhuss Olivia says as she looks at John then at Typhuss. But we've been monitoring the defense grid ever since the Romulans tried to attack Earth so far nothing Dana says as she looks at them. Maybe you've been hiding under a rock or something but what if that person had a cloaked shuttle or had their shields on a rotating modulation to pass through the grid without making a peep John says as he talks to Dana. Typhuss breaks the two up. All right you two that's enough says Typhuss as he looks at John and Dana. So where do we go from here sir Dana says as she looks at Typhuss. Simple we go to the penal settlement John says as he looks at Dana. WHO ASKED YOU ROOKIE Dana shouts at John nearly causing him to go deaf. I can tell that Dana hasn't made love in 23 days Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss. Why would Piper come here, oh no, I know why Piper came here, Piper is going to kill Cole says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. I thought she made amends with Prue's death John says as he looks at Typhuss. She did but Piper is sad about losing her big sister, we should get moving to the penal settlement and stop Piper says Typhuss as he looks at John. I don't think she'd stoop that low John says as he looks at Typhuss. If a alien device is controlling her, Piper is not in control of her actions, we need to go to the penal settlement now and we are wasting time, let's go says Typhuss as he looks at John. The Kingston flies towards the penal settlement. (Main bridge) I didn't know that these ships are able to fly through the air as well as space Olivia says as she looks at the viewer. They can, I was one of the chief designers that helped built the Daedalus class battlecruiser says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. (Air) The Kingston is stopped by the super warship. (Main bridge) Not these guys again Commander Mitchell says as she looks at the viewer. Typhuss take Jumper 12 the rest of the way we'll handle these guys John says as he looks at Typhuss. Right, let's go says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia and Dana. Typhuss, Olivia, and Dana head for the port 302 bay. (Jumper 12, cockpit) So how are we going to get out of here without getting popped like a balloon? Olivia asked Typhuss as she loads up the three tranquillizer guns. This ship has a cloaking device says Typhuss as he powers up the Jumper and looks at Olivia. I just hope that they don't have sensitive sensors Olivia says as she sat down. The jumper cloak cannot be penetrated by sensors says Typhuss as he flys the Jumper out of the 302 bay. Didn't Commander Dorgo with a superpowered Xindi warship make quick work of a cloaked Jumper and then the Enterprise during the Xindi war Dana says as she looks at Typhuss. Yes says Typhuss as he looks at Dana.